Wish Upon a Star
by MissBunny
Summary: A wish brings about some many unexpected circumstances...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wish Upon a Star - Prologue 

Author: Bunny 

Rating: G/PG 

E-mail: Akane_Bunny_Tendo@yahoo.com

Timeline: Alternate reality fic 

AN - Helga, Arnold, and the gang are all in the sixth grade. Helga is slightly more mature (emotionally) than before. Arnold of course, still doesn't have a clue. And it's almost a miracle that almost all the students are in the same class. And by that same miracle of animation, they still even have the same teacher! Can you believe that!?! Anyway, I've decided to make Lila a better person in this fic (for reasons you'll see later).

*Just decided to add this little fanfic from my site.Though please don't hold your breath in waiting for an ending.This is one of my first fanfics that I've written.

Wish Upon a Star

Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day as the students of P.S. 118 entered their classrooms. Everyone seemed pleased and happy with their lives. All except for one girl - Helga. She had been upset for the past few months. Ever since Lila came to town that is. She always thought that maybe just a little competition would somehow force her to bring out her feelings for that "foot-ball head." As she later found out, however, it only drew her further and further away from him. 

Not a day went bye that she didn't feel like telling the entire world of her feelings for him. To be able to shout out those words to the world would have felt like heaven to her. But poor Helga had her pride at stake. After all, what would Arnold say if out of nowhere Helga confessed her true feelings for him. Run for the hills? No, she couldn't tell him. Even after all these years, she had kept her feeling locked inside. The only person she ever told her true feelings about Arnold to was her diary. Through all these years, she had begun to think of her diary as a close, personal friend. Something she could tell all her dreams to. But it seemed, as though, lately she would need a real person to share all her feeling with. She needed a best friend. 

She realized that trying to get Arnold was like trying to get a star from the sky. It was becoming more impossible as the days went on. She had tried everything. From making him jealous to trying to get rid of the competition. Nothing seemed to be working. After all these years, she was beginning to realize that fate was against her. 

She just felt like giving up. She felt as though the entire world was against her and Arnold being together. "Why does it have to be this way?" She asked herself as she sat in her desk. "All I want is to be with the guy I love. Criminey, I guess wishes don't come true." She thought as she remembered the wish she made the night before. 

~ Flash-back ~

Helga was getting ready for bed when she noticed a picture she had on her dresser. It was a picture of her and Arnold together at "Chez Paris." Actually, it was a picture of Arnold and "Cecile" perfectly happy with each other. That night, she paid one of the waiters fifty dollars to get a picture of them together. It was a perfect item to add to her shrine. 

She held the picture up to her face. Memories of the some-what date started flowing through her. From Arnold having a great time with her to him kissing her on the hand. She left out the parts with Ruth and the real Cecile, of course. "If only he could look at me like that all the time." She thought as she stared at the picture. She then placed a kiss on the image of Arnold and lightly settled it back on the dresser. Thinking again, she hid it under her mattress. "Maybe some day we could...no, it'll take a miracle for that." 

It was then that the thought hit her. She went up to her window and stared outside. The beauty of the night sky overwhelmed her like a poison. "A poison I could live with." She thought. For as she looked up into the sky, she realized that the stars reminded her of Arnold. "How is it that he's able to sneak into every thought in my mind?" She thought as she kept on staring. 

A few minutes passed as she remembered why she went up to her window in the first place. "I hope this works." She said aloud, but almost silently to herself. She opened the window feeling the cool breeze of the night airbrush against her face. She placed both palms together against her chin and whispered to the night sky. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. Beautiful stars of the heavens, please send me a miracle. Allow my love to see my true feelings from him so that he may know...allow him to see that I can still be that same "Cecile" that he almost fell in love with so long ago, had he known the true values of love as I know them." She waited for an answer. After a few minutes of silence passed and there was none, she continued. "Please, at least show me a sign that he at least has some feelings for me? Or that you've even heard my plea?" When still nothing came, she slipped into bed and fell asleep as the tears trickled down her face. :( 

As she was sleeping, a star threw a bright light in front of the Pataki residence. As it grew brighter, a figure emerged from this aura. It appeared to be an angel, though its features were hidden by the glow surrounding it. As it appeared to leave, it whispered to the air, "I will help you, my child." With that said, she vanished into the night air. 

~ End of Flash-back ~

Coming back to reality, she noticed that everyone was seated, while Mr. Simmons came into class. "For some reason, I feel like something is going to happen today. Something weird." Little did she know that she was talking out loud. Phoebe looked at her like she was going insane. "Helga, what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing Phoebes. Today just feels really weird is all." "Oh." Was all Phoebe could say since Mr. Simmons was about to talk. 

"Okay class." Called out Mr. Simmons. "Today we're going to try something different. We're all going to change seats! Well at least all of you will, that is. Isn't that exciting!?!" He said as he began to organize his papers. "Uhhhhhhhhh!!!" Was the reaction he got from the class. 

"Criminey," mumbled Helga, "and I thought something was going to happen today! This is the most boring day ever!!" 

"Don't worry, Helga." Said Lila, while trying to reassure her...ummm...friend? "I'm sure it will be ever so thrilling." 

"Yea right." Answered Helga, while muttering "that prissy-faced-now-it-all." 

And so they all started finding their seats. Helga being the last to get up saw that she had nowhere to sit but next to Arnold. She started thinking to herself whether or not she should take the chance (which was both good and bad) in sitting next to him. But before she could decide, someone else decided for her. Helga looked with horrified panic as Lila began to approach Arnold. Then, to her amazement, she stopped, turned around, and looked right at her. 

"Hey, Helga. Why don't you sit next to Arnold." She said while pointing at the seat. "See, I saved a seat right next to him for you." 

Without waiting for an answer Lila took the seat two desks away from Arnold. Why couldn't Helga see the seat you ask. Well it's obvious - the creator of this fanfic placed an imaginary barrier over the seat so that only Lila could see it until just the right time. Then again maybe it was because it was blocked by some other kid's majorly bad hair-do. In any case, it was blocked from her sight of view. 

Anyway, Helga became curious as to Lila's sudden friendliness to her. Sure she was friendly before, but this time it didn't seem as though she had an alternative motive for it (translation: she wasn't trying to steal Arnold from her). "Not that I own him, of course." She though as she stood there speechless. 

Arnold had a some-what horrified/confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what was happening. He was still afraid of Helga, but realized that the past few years she had not been as mean as she used to. She didn't beat up on people as much as she used to. And she looked almost a bit sad sometimes for a while before covering it up with a "Criminey, what are you staring at foot-ball head?" "I wonder what's wrong with her?" He asked himself. Then remembering what Gerald told him, all the fear just came back to him. The words filled through his mink, "Maybe it's just a phase, man. Give her a few days and she'll be knocking everyone down left and right." 

Lila, seeing the scared and confused looks Arnold was showing while waiting to see if Helga would sit there (since she had no where else to sit) decided to speak. "Don't worry Arnold. I'm absolutely sure Helga will never tease you again." She said with a wink. 

Arnold sat there even more confused than before. "Now what was that all about? Oh, well. Maybe she's right. I should just try and ignore her more." As I said, he's clueless, but I suppose he'll learn sometime in this story. Right? Sorry, I just feel like putting my opinions in here every once in a while. 

Helga, coming back to reality, did a playback in her mind. **Arnold, empty seat, Lila giving away empty seat.** "Okay what in the heck is going on here?" She asked herself. Noticing that Mr. Simmons was patiently waiting for her to sit down, she took the seat next to Arnold and remained totally silent for the rest of the day (probably due to shock). 

After the bell rang signaling the end of class, Helga decided she should get some answers from the little snake...I mean Lila. 

She went up to her and practically dragged her out the class into a corner. 

"Helga, what on earth are you doing?" 

"Okay, what are you planning?" 

"Why, what ever do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean. Spit it out sister! Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"But I'm always nice to you, Helga." 

"Yeah, right. Is this about Arnold? I know that you know that I like Arnold so what is it? Are you trying to steal him from me or something?" 

"No, no Helga." Lila makes an exasperated sigh and begins her confession. 

"Well, I don't have all day ya know." 

"Well, you see. I'm not really Lila." 

"What?" 

"Helga, I'm your fairy God-Angel sent from the heavens to take care of you." 

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that!" 

"Here, I'll prove it to you." 

Where Lila once stood now stands the figure of an angel. But before Helga could get a good glimpse of her, she was in the state of unconsciousness (translation: she made contact with the floor). 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Wish Upon A Star - Part 1 

Author: Akane "Bunny" Tendo 

E-mail: Akane_Bunny_Tendo@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG 

~*Last time on Wish Upon A Star...*~

When we left off, Lila was just telling Helga her current true identity.... 

"Helga, I'm your fairy God-Angel sent from the heavens to take care of you." 

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that!" 

"Here, I'll prove it to you." 

Where Lila once stood now stands the figure of an angel. But before Helga could get a good glimpse of her, she was in the state of unconsciousness (translation: she made contact with the floor). 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Helga came to, she saw that she was back in her own room, lying on her bed. "Gosh, that was some dream." She said as she sat up, rubbing her head. "As if Lila could ever be...." She was interrupted from her thoughts as her mother came in the room. 

Miriam approached Helga and stood next to her. "Helga, dear." She said in her usual dreary, singsong voice. 

"Yes, Miriam!" Helga answered with a touch of sarcasm. 

"How are you feeling now?" She said, placing her palm over her daughter's forehead. 

Helga just pushed her hand away from her face. "Criminey! What's wrong with you? I'm fine. Why are you acting so motherly all of a sudden?" 

"Well, Helga." Started Miriam. "Your teacher called and told us you fainted at school. So I had to come pick you up. Don't you remember what happened, dear?" She asked with a worried look on her face. 

"Ummm...not really." Helga admitted, holding her hands over her head. "I just remember having this really weird dream." She said, still holding her head in her hands. 

"You must be having a headache. Maybe it was from when you collapsed a while ago. Just rest for now and I'm sure you'll remember everything later on. Okay?" 

Helga couldn't help but get this odd feeling inside of her. "Miriam's acting all nice to me now." She thought. "What in the heck's going on here? And that weird dream..." 

"Did you hear me Helga?" Asked her mother, while softly tapping on her shoulder to get her attention. 

She looked up in surprise to her mother's sincere look. "Umm....I..." 

"Just get some rest now. Everything will come to you later." With that said, she fixed the cloth on her daughter's forehead before exiting the room. 

To say Helga was shocked was an understatement. "Okay, either I've gone crazy or this whole thing is still one big dream. Heh, all I need now is Big Bob being nice to me for a change." 

At that thought, she heard a knock on her room door. She quickly sat up, taking the cloth from her forehead, and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she saw what she feared would be true....Big Bob, with a glass of milk in his hands and a very worried expression on his face. 

"Ummm....dad?" She said a bit surprised and ..... scared? 

"Olga..." He started. 

Helga looked at him and calmed down a bit. "Hmp! Figures." She said. Just as she was about to close the door, her father placed his hand on it, blocking it from performing any further motion. 

"I mean....Helga. Your mother told me what happened to you today." He peeked inside the room and noticed the wet cloth lying on her bed. Then the milk in his hand. "And why are you out of bed, young lady? You should be in bed resting. You're not well enough to stand in the condition you're in." He said, resting the glass of milk on the dresser. 

Helga looked at him like he said he just admitted he was the first human-alien hybrid. "Umm...dad, are you feeling okay?" She asked, turning pale from the sudden change in her family. 

Bob, noticing the paleness in Helga's face, decided to take immediate action. "Helga, you're going to lie down and that's that." He said, leading her to her bead. "Now you lie down and rest for a while." 

"Okay, dad. Whatever." She said as she lied down on her bed. 

"Good, now have a nice rest. And if you need anything, just call me or your mother, got that?" At Helga's nod, he left, closing the door behind him. 

After snapping out of her daze, she quickly pinched herself to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. "Ow!" She said, rubbing her arm. "Well, if it's not a dream, then what could it be? Why the change all of a sudden? And what is it with that weird dream?" She asked as she got up and walked to her dresser. She picked up the glass of milk her father had left for her. She brought the glass to her face and was just about to drink it when she saw something strange hover across her window. The glass shattered on the floor as memories of a few hours ago went through her mind. "It couldn't be..." She said as she walked up to the window and opened it. 

She stuck her head out the window, squinted her eyes, and tried to catch whatever it was that had just flown across the outside of her room. All of a sudden, a hurricane of, what looked like feathers, started brushing across her face. She felt scratches cover her face and kept her eyes shut. She brought her hands over her eyes and jumped back in fear. When the fluttering stopped she opened her eyes. She looked, but all she could see were some birds flying around the ledge of her windowsill. "Stupid birds." She said as she once again poked her head out the window. "Nothing. Hmm...probably just my mind playing tricks on me." She said, sighing. 

Just as she was about to sit back in bed , however, there was a knock coming from downstairs. "Miriam, Bob." She said, calling after her parents. "Can you get that?" Two minutes later, she heard her mother call out "it's for you dear." 

"Hmm...that's strange." She said with a puzzled expression on her face. "It must be Phoebe coming to check on me or something." With that said, she opened the door and shouted down to her parents, "just tell her to come on up." With that said she got out a comic book and sat back down on her bed. 

After a minute or two, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Keeping her eyes on the comic she was reading, she called out to her visitor. "Come on in Phoebes." She said keeping her eyes hooked on the comic. She didn't even look up at the person in front of her until she finally spoke. 

"Now Helga. Can you honestly tell me that you think I look like Phoebe?" She said with her hands at her sides. 

Expecting Phoebe's voice, Helga quickly looked up in shock. "Wha....Lila? What are you doing here?" 

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our previous discussion, Helga. Especially since this means so much to you." She said sitting down at the end of the bed. 

"Wha....who...you....the dream....I...." 

"Now, now, Helga. Just calm down. Everything will be just fine." She said with a reassuring smile. 

"You...you sound just like my parents did a while ago. What's going on?" She said in fright. 

"Did you like what I did with them?" She said, while reaching into her sweater. 

"You did that?" Helga asked in shock. "But, how?" 

"Don't you remember anything I told you today, Helga?" At Helga's confused stare, she continued. "Helga, I am your fairy God-Angel, sent from the heavens to protect you and show you love and the joys of life, which you have been lacking in for the past few years." She said as she took her hand away from her sweater, revealing a soft, white, feather. She stood up and placed the feather close to her heart as she mumbled something inaudible. A blinding light surrounded her, engulfing her into a bright spherical ball. 

When the light finally faded away, Helga was greeted, not with the Lila she was so used to seeing, but with a beautiful, pale angel. Her blond hair cascaded across her body. Helga was in awe as she noticed that it didn't end just at the floor. It spread out into rivers of yellow and pale gold on the surface of the carpet. She was wearing a white dress with a pale, pink ribbon in the back. The bow which held the ribbons in place, was hidden by her long, beautiful, wings. On her chest was a pink, almost transparent, crystal covering her heart. 

Helga was speechless. She could only stare in awe at the angel standing before her. "Who...you...you're a....how...why...?" Was all she could say as she began to feel dizziness take over her mind. 

"It's okay, Helga. Just calm down." She said in a soft voice. "I'll explain everything." She said as she walked over to Helga and placed her palm on her shoulder. Helga looked up to her gentle touch and began to feel calmer. 

"Do you recall making a wish one night, Helga?" She asked the now timid girl with a knowing smile on her face. 

"I think so." She said as memories of the previous night came to mind. "Yes, I wished for ... for love." She said with a frown. "But no one answered me." Tears began to run down her face. When she looked up, she realized that the angel, too, was crying. 

"I did Helga. I did." She said, as she let her own tears fall gently over her face. "That is why I've come to help you, my child. I see how much you love this boy of yours and how much you wish things could be better in your life. I'm here to help you gain and keep the love you so truly deserve." 

Helga was in total shock. To see her parents treating her nice for a change was one thing, but to have her greatest rival turn into a beautiful, kind, angel was another. She looked at her enemy not as her enemy but as her fairy godmother. "I don't know what to say." She said with a sad look. 

"Just say thank you and accept my help. I'd be more than happy with that reply than anything else." She said placing her palm over the girl's face. "Just think of me as your fairy godmother." She said, preparing to get up. 

"Wait...." 

"Yes, Helga?" 

"Ummm...so, were you always like this?" At the angel's confused look, she went on. "Were you always hidden inside of Lila?" She asked with...was that hope? 

"No, Helga. I've been watching you from the heavens for some time now. I figured the best place to...rest, would be in the form of your rival." She said as she stood. 

Helga lowered her gaze. "Oh." She said with disappointment clear in her voice. 

"Well, I must go now, my child." She said as she took a feather from behind her. "We shall talk some more tomorrow. Right now, it's best that you rest and think about plans for tomorrow." That said she held up the feather over her head. Once again, the bright light surrounded her. This time however, she was changed back into the regular Lila we all know and.... *shudders* love. She placed the feather back in her sweater and gently exited the room. 

"Goodbye...fairy godmother." Said Helga as she lowered herself into bed and allowed sleep to overtake her. 

Outside of the Pataki household.... 

Lila stood in the dark streets, looking up at the room which contained her newfound "friend." "I wish you the best of luck, my child. I hope for you to find love, as I could never in my own life." With that said, she vanished into the cold night air. 

Whatever does she mean? Is she trying to help Helga out because of the pain of loss that she experienced in her own past life? And whatever will happen between Helga and Arnold? Will our angel's power of love help them come together? Just stay right there and I'll show you....in the next chapter of course. ;)


End file.
